Lizardman
Encyclopedia Entry A monster with lizard-like characteristics that inhabits caves. Most of them excel in physical abilities. They’re warriors able to master using a variety of weapons. They’re always polishing their martial arts. Most of them wander all over the world for the sake of training, so one can probably encounter them in various places besides the caves where they usually dwelt. They have aggressive personalities, but they basically don’t attack human men. However, if they meet a human man that is a ‘warrior’ like them, then that’s another story. They’ll request a battle to try their skills. Even if one loses the battle, they won’t take his life or anything like that, but if one beats them, they would request marriage on the spot, as they have a habit of trying to make a husband of strong men who defeat them in battle. If one where to refuse, then they’d probably just keep chasing after him and bugging him for a long time until he agreed. If one were to still refuse even after that, then they’d get sick of waiting and move into action. Just like other monsters, in order to make a man their husband for sure, they’ll try to tempt him, assault him, and have sex with him. Even though they devote their lives to martial arts, monsters are monsters. They have ample instinctive knowledge of how to handle a man’s sword too. Their well-trained bodies are devilish in nature and can generate exquisite pleasure. And if a man still won’t consent even after that, then there is no limit to the extreme to which they will go until a man does feel like it. As warriors, they leave a stoic and firm impression, but on the contrary, they will serve the man who becomes their husband with all their heart and thoroughly perform their duties as a wife. That’s because they have an instinctive drive to serve the man who defeats them, as much as they seek to do battles. After obtaining a husband, they will come to strongly desire to give birth to their husband’s children. For them there is a strong instinctive desire to be impregnated by their husband who is even stronger than them. That’s one of the basics of the species. The lizardmen want to be with men stronger than they are, give birth to strong children, and raise them to even be stronger than themselves, resulting in the entire lizardman race growing stronger. Subspecies *Salamander Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Lizardman_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page rizako2.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Lizardman.PNG|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page lizardman old.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Lizardman Change.jpg Imagen1.jpg|A Lizardman after eating a Wrapping Vegetable.|link=http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cling_Vegetable File:Lizardman_extra_art.jpg|They place themselves in nothing but fights day after day, but if one defeats them, they reveal themselves to be surprisingly domestic. |-|Fan Artwork= lizardman 1.JPEG|Artwork by Butter-T 6cb2d7cee6c17778005cb4efb725ec37.jpg YandereLizard.jpeg 73bf3c11ebc4799a67e2f30c9d212b55.png monster_girl_encyclopedia_poster__lizardman_by_themasterofantics-d76wizl.jpg|Made by themasterofantics 1398774520694.png File:Swordman lizard.jpg File:Lizard swordman.jpg Yaa1U3r.jpg HkqNjkN.png 096_mamokos.jpg|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=437025 KC 1430978660369.jpg Tom-boy Lizardman censored.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47839519 mithril Tabitha.png 1459631390837.jpg 20102820_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=20102820 13:00 20160713 025741-1-.jpg|An Indominus Rex Lizardman specie - fanmade. Her kingdom belongs here -http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Reptile_King/The_Reptile_Kingdom Lizardman_black.jpg|Black scaled Lizardman. Edited by d0m0a. Lizardman_blue.jpg|Frozen region breed Lizardman. Edited by d0m0a. Lizardman_orange.jpg|Desert region breed Lizardman. Edited by d0m0a. Lizardman_red.jpg|Volcanic region breed Lizardman. Edited by d0m0a. Mantis Lizardman.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T 1476231083885.png|Ohayou lizard 1476484297966.jpg 9uxmiws.png|link=http://imgur.com/a/xL3SH 55823582_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55823582 ktarl C1LKkktUAAEuuBp.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Getukoumoon/status/815937224894095360 monster-lizardman-Yukari-1024x683.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?p=1403 bwsnowy monster-waitress-lizardman-1024x975.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?p=1261 bwsnowy NSFW Warning.png|By http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2510515 kouseki0024 C6tWu1bVAAA9OpW.jpg|By https://twitter.com/rapi102/status/840861147901317120 |-|Recolors= LizardmanRecolor4.jpg LizardmanRecolor3.jpg LizardmanRecolor2.jpg LizardmanRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Lizard Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Strong-willed